


Too Late

by the_names_hell666



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_names_hell666/pseuds/the_names_hell666
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal night, but it turned out to be the worst night ever.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one-shot that was supposed to help with writers block. I did this about a year ago and I'm happy with it.

A 17-year-old Danny was awake in his bed. Box Ghost, Skulker, and other random ghosts had attacked that night and kept him awake, not to mention the constant metal and electronic noises his super hearing pick up from the basement.  
To say the least, Danny was pissed.  
His parents had woken up early so they could finish a project they have been working on for quite some time. Danny wasn’t sure what it was because his parents didn’t give any details. All he knew: It was bad. Seriously bad.  
Danny looked over to his alarm clock. It read 5:09 a.m. Danny thought about getting that one hour of sleep but decided that he wouldn’t be falling asleep anytime soon. He decided to patrol the city.  
Danny groaned and got up from his bed. He shifted into his Phantom form, which had changed major during his three years of ghost hunting. (Phantom looks like the cover photo except he has more muscles.)  
Danny -now Phantom- phased through his bedroom wall and flew into the night sky. He always loved flying, especially at night when all the stars were out. The town below was quiet, the only noises being the sounds of animals or the buzz of lights.  
For once in Amity Park, Illinois, it was a peaceful Friday morning.  
That is, until he heard a new whirring noise. It sounded like-  
Something fiery hot hit his shoulder. Phantom went down in pain. Something, rather someone, had shot at him while he was at least 40 feet in the air.  
Man, this is gonna hurt, he thought before he crashed into the hard ground. Dust/Debris flew all around him, along with some chunks of concrete from the road he crashed into.  
Phantom groaned and sat up, his right shoulder immediately aching from the shot.  
Who shot at me? He wondered.  
In the distance, he heard, “Ha! Nice shot, Mads!”  
Great. Just what he needed on a perfect night: Someone to ruin it.  
Phantom got on his feet, clutching his shoulder as he did. He tried turning invisible, but it didn’t work.  
Weird, he thought.  
This time, he tried going intangible and phasing through the ground. Again, it didn’t work.  
Phantom was getting worried. None of the weapons his so called ‘parents’ hit him with cancelled his powers.  
Phantom tried using every power he could think of, even his new one of opening a ghost portal. None worked.  
As a last resort, he tried transforming back.  
A white ring appeared at his waist, splitting into two and traveling across his body. Phantom looked down at his body…  
Nothing.  
He was still Phantom.  
Ok, he thought. This is bad.  
Phantom heard chuckles and footsteps getting closer. What could he do now? Where would he go?  
An idea popped in his head. It wasn’t the best idea, but is was one that had a 50/50 chance of (half) survival.  
He ran.  
He ran, and ran, and ran.  
Phantom ran in the direction of the Manson Mansion, hoping that his girlfriend, Sam, could hide him.  
The mansion appeared when he rounded a corner, and for a second, Phantom thought he would make it.  
Boy, was he wrong.  
The Fentonn appeared out of seemingly nowhere, making Phantom stop in his tracks. The female, Maddie, threw a small, blue, glowing ball at Phantom’s feet.  
Phantom screamed in agony as the ball exploded and several roped sprung out at him. They wrapped around anything they could grab, being his neck, wrists, arms, legs, knees, and torso. They shocked him, and Phantom remembered his death/worst fear.  
Electrocution.  
You see, whatever a ghost dies from, becomes their worst fear as a ghost. For example, Skulker was hunted, so he became the hunter to make up for it. Ember died in a house fire, so she would not go anywhere near real fires. Sure, her hair was fire, but it was hearth fire that comforted her. Major fires are what frighten her.  
Phantom half-died from electrocution, which makes his fear much worse because it could happen again and kill him all the way.  
Memories of all the pain and the screams flooded his mind.  
Unbeknownst to him, Sam Manson heard his scream. It reminded her of when he went into that portal and half-died. Her worst fear was for him to die all the way.  
She immediately sat up from her bed and ran to her window. Below her, she saw her boyfriend being electrocuted by a trap that the Fentons made.  
Sam rushed out of her room, grabbing a robe on her way out, and rushed through her kitchen, dining room, and living room before reaching her front door.  
She paused.  
There was no noise.  
Why wasn’t there noise? Shouldn’t Phantom be screaming his head off and the electricity be crackling?  
Sam unlocked the door and rushed outside to see…  
…nothing.  
They were gone.  
Sam fell to her knees and did something that no one has ever seen her do.  
She cried.  
She cried her heart out, her sobs echoing through the dark night.  
Her boyfriend was captured…  
…and she was too late to save him.  
~Back with Phantom ad Fentons~  
Phantom was knocked out cold, the electricity that coursed through his body being the cause. There were zig-zagging blue lined sprouting from where the ropes had burned him.  
The Fentons were in the cockpit of the Specter Speeder, giggling excitedly. They finally caught a ghost, the most powerful ghost they knew of. His readings and ratings were off the charts.  
They had tied him up and put him in a Fenton Thermos to keep him contained.  
They started talking and deciding about what to do with him. Ghosts have a different molecular structure than a humans so they were curious. Some things were obvious, like seeing if he could drown, vivisection, ripping him apart molecule by molecule, etc.  
It took them a few minutes to arrive at their house, but they eventually made it. Maddie parked the Speeder out front, grabbed the thermos, and started towards her door. She would have to be quiet because Danny was upstairs sleeping, or so she thought. Her daughter, Jasmine, or Jazz wasn’t going to be home for another few days. She was at college and was going tonight.  
Maddie and Jack snuck into the lab/basement. Maddie placed the thermos on a metal table in the center of the room and went to one of the computers. She started typing codes on it and a glowing green cage appeared in the corner of the room, right next to the Ghost Portal. It was close enough that the zone would reach towards the ghost, but far enough away that he couldn’t escape into the Ghost Zone. It would taunt him that his home is so close, yet unreachable.  
Maddie walked back to the thermos, pressed the release button, and threw the thermos in the cage. Phantom was released a moment later, looking distraught in his unconscious state. Being trapped in a small, jostled space would do that to you.  
Jack bounded towards the cage, opened the door, and placed a metal collar around Phantom’s neck. He clicked a button on a small remote he held, and Phantom was shocked awake, literally.  
Phantom was gasping for breaths he didn’t need, blinking his eyes to adjust to the harsh lights. Phantom, once his eyes adjusted, stared wide eyed. This was his basement. Why was he in his basement.  
Memories of an hour or so ago rushed into his mind.  
His parents…  
“Wakey, wakey, ghost scum.” Jack chuckled. “It’s time for your check-up!”  
Jack was almost bouncing off the walls in excitement while Phantom was shaking from fear.  
He knew what they were going to do to him. They had said in front of him many times their plans of what they planned. He was Danny when they said it, but it was directed at Phantom, his other persona.  
Phantom had a thought…  
Sam.  
Did she hear him scream? Was she too far away?  
But more importantly: Would she save him in time?  
~Back with Sam~ (Thanks for reading this far, my little Phantoms!)  
Sam’s crying had slowed down a lot. Crying would get he nowhere. She needed to save Danny.  
Sam, not caring about her attire, ran to her garage to get her Scooter. She hopped on and took off towards her memorized shortcut to the Fenton household. It would take her about half and hour to get there while the Fentons would get there within a few minutes.  
Sam prayed that her love would be okay.  
~Back with Phantom~ (WARNING: GORE!!!) (Skip this part if you need to. You won’t miss anything major, just torture scenes.)  
Phantom was cowering away from the two grown-ups that had entered his cage. Each of the held a weapon. Jack held a bazooka while Maddie held a Jack O’ Nine Tails. Both of them wore Specter Deflectors.  
Maddie approached slowly, aiming her gun at the most vital part of a ghost: its core. Jack was doing the same.  
Phantom had squished himself as far in the corner as he could, but still stayed in a defensive position.  
Jack, again, held up the remote and shocked Phantom, causing him to be immobilized. They grabbed one arm each, which shocked Phantom even more because of the Deflectors. They carried him to the metal table in the center of the lab and strapped him down with ghost-proof cuffs. Phantom tried to free himself to no avail. They then put a muzzle around his mouth so he couldn’t beg for mercy.  
Maddie pulled up a cart covered with a blue cloth. She then walked over to a vase-like container with a red liquid inside. Phantom shook violently. He has seen that table before. He knows what’s under that cloth. And that red liquid? That is Blood Blossom extract. How they found any, he didn’t know.  
Jack took the blue cloth in his hand and pulled it away from the cart dramatically. Underneath were knives of all sorts, along with buzz-saws and other sharp-looking tools.  
Maddie came up on his right side and grabbed a circular knife. It was like a mini buzz-saw on a metal stick and its blades were sharp. She dipped it in the blood blossom extract, so it would cut through his skin.  
Maddie pressed a button on the side of its’ handle and the mini saw started rotating, fast. She put the saw on his left temple and slowly made her way down his jawline. She made a full circle around his face, ignoring his muffled screams. Once the cut was connected at the left temple again, she got another knife and slipped it under the cut skin. She lifted up the knife, along with the skin, and started to rip his face off. Phantom tried twisting his head out of her grasp, but she held tight. He tried to summon his powers, but those failed, too.  
There was nothing he could do.  
~With Sam~ (Ok, gore over… for now!)  
Sam had driven like there was no tomorrow. She made sharp turns when needed and sped up when the road was clear. She made it to the Fenton house and found the door to be unlocked.  
Weird.  
She opened the front door and frantically ran to the lab door. This one was slightly ajar. Sam made an attempt to be sneaky so the Fentons wouldn’t be alerted to her presence. She tip-toed down the stair and almost fainted at the sight.  
Phantom’s face was ripped off.  
Sam felt like she would hurl, and the smell didn’t help.  
Phantom was shaking violently, struggling when he could. Sam knew that he wouldn’t get out of here by himself. He would be lucky if he was still half alive after this.  
Sam saw Maddie put the flesh of Phantom’s face in a jar with green liquid, then move to grab something from a metal tray beside her. Sam had to do something, but what? How would she free her boyfriend and help him reattach his face?  
She had multiple ideas, but she needed one now. The others would take time.  
Sam ran down the rest of the stairs, giving up on being stealthy. She ran towards Maddie and punched her, effectively knocking her out. Jack stood stunned for a minute before he grabbed a human pistol.  
Phantom had opened his eyes during this charade and saw Sam with a gun pointed at her. He tried to break his restraints but couldn’t.  
BANG!  
Clink, clink, clink!  
THUMP!  
Sam was lying on the floor, a bullet shot in her left eye.  
She was dead.  
Phantom screamed out her name, accidentally summoning his ghostly wail in the process. Jack was knocked into a wall, hitting his head and falling unconscious.  
Phantom screamed for what felt like hours, which it was. He screamed the name ‘Sam’ for over 6 hours. No one heard his cry because the lab had soundproof walls. Once he was done, the room was absolute carnage.  
Phantom somehow broke his cuffs, feeling the energy the Ghost Zone gave him and already repairing his face. He changed back to Danny and slumped over Sam’s figure.  
She’s gone.  
He thought.  
She’s gone, and I couldn’t save her.  
I was too weak.  
It’s all my fault.  
Danny cried over her broken, dead body for hours. It was now 6:00 p.m.  
He crawled over to his father’s figure and grabbed the gun. He also grabbed a small, velvety box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a ring. A ghostly ring that he was going to propose to Sam with when he turned 18 and became King of the Ghost Zone.  
That would never happen now.  
She was gone.  
Danny slipped the ring onto her finger, held her hand, and raised the gun to his head.  
“I’ll see you soon, Sammy.” He whispered.  
BANG!  
~With Jazz~  
Jasmine was ecstatic. She was finally going to see Danny again after about a year. Her ‘parents’ she didn’t care much for, but Danny!  
Jazz basically sprinted off the plane and drove home. She was growing more excited with each second that passed.  
Jazz pulled in to the Fenton driveway and got out her keys for the door.  
She walked to the door but found that it was wide open.  
Oh, no… She thought.  
Jazz ran up to Danny’s room, shouting his name a couple of time, without getting a response.  
She knocked once before opening his bedroom door, only to find the room empty.  
She ran downstairs to the lab, only to find that door was open, too.  
Something’s wrong.  
She ran down the stairs and fell to her knees.  
There on the floor…  
…was a dead Sam…  
…and Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
